frozenfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Verya97/Rozdział 2 - Poseł (poprawiony)
Witajcie :) Wracam do Was z kolejnym poprawionym rozdziałem i mam nadzieję, że będziecie podobać Wam się równie mocno jak poprzednia :). Tymczasem lecę poprawiać rozdział 3, do zobaczenia! :D Rozdział 2 - Poseł Pół roku wcześniej, port w Walencji Kiedy nieskończenie błękitne niebo zasnuło się burzowymi chmurami, wywołało to tak niezwykłe poruszenie, że nawet siedzący na gankach, doświadczeni życiem starcy poczęli je żywo komentować. Kupcy, widząc złowróżebny granat obłoków, rzucili się ukrywać swoje towary pod plandekami, przepraszając zaskoczonych klientów. Karczmarze prędko zamykali okiennice, a marynarze, ci bardziej zaprawieni w swoim fachu, którym żadna pogoda nie była straszna, wpatrywali się w niebo i rozprawiali w rozmaitych językach o jej niezwykłości o tej porze roku. Choć był luty i pół Europy skuwały okowy mroźnej zimy, południe Iberii cieszyło się cudownym słońcem i kilkunastostopniowymi temperaturami, które były miłą odmianą letnich skwarów. Jedynym, co łączyło zimę północną i południową była stosunkowa niewielka liczba opadów deszczu, nie wspominając o burzach. Kiedy tylko rozległ się pierwszy grzmot i pojedyncze krople zaczęły spadać na zakurzony bruk portu, uliczki opustoszały. Jedynie konie pozostały przywiązane na zewnątrz tawern, bardziej zainteresowane swoimi obrokami niż gwałtowną zmianą pogody, która tylko uczyniła im przysługę, odstraszając natrętne muchy i zmywając kurz z grzbietów. Ni stąd, ni zowąd, nagle zaczęły się płoszyć; cofały uszy, rżały piskliwie, szarpały trokami i przebierały podkutymi kopytami w coraz głębszym błocie. Magnus nie zwracał na nie uwagi. Po tylu latach przyzwyczaił się już, że każde zwierzę bało się go panicznie, a raczej tego, czym władał. Nasunął głębiej kaptur, by właściciele wierzchowców, którzy zechcieliby się zainteresować swoimi chabetami, nie zwrócili na niego większej uwagi. Pioruny bywały nieprzewidywalne. Z niezadowoleniem obserwował jak jego wysokie, czarne buty z cielęcej skóry tracą swój blask pod kolejnymi warstwami błota zmieszanego z gnijącymi odpadkami i końskimi odchodami. Nienawidził tego miasta, pachnącego mieszanką słodkich, wschodnich perfum, szafranu, pieprzu, cynamonu i imbiru oraz brudnych ciał, potu, koni, wstępnie przetrawionego wina, smoły i ekskrementów. Żadne słowa nie mogłyby opisać tak zwięźle Walencji, potężnego miasta-portu, jak czyniła to jej woń, która na szczęście dla Magnusa z każdą kroplą deszczu ustępowała pola zimnemu zapachowi burzy. Zacisnął dłoń na gładkiej skórze rękojeści miecza i przyspieszył kroku, chcąc jak najszybciej wynieść się z tego wielokulturowego kotła, w którym to znalazł sobie dziwaczne upodobanie następca tronu Iberii, książę Rubén. Pękate kogi1 bujały się na wzburzonych falach, szorując o odbijacze z nieznośnym zgrzytem wespół z maleńkimi łodziami rybackimi. Nieco większe dżonki2 i bliskowschodnie bagle3 żwawiej opierały się żywiołowi, mocno przywiązane do polerów4 na nadbrzeżu, a potężne galeony przymkniętymi ambrazurami5, beznamiętnie obserwowały to błahe zamieszanie. Magnus rozejrzał się po falującym lesie masztów i żagli, zauważając pewną prawidłowość; mniejsze jednostki rybackie i handlowe zajmowały mola bliżej wyjścia z portu, natomiast te większe, galeony i inne okręty bojowe stacjonowały przy molach na samym końcu, sąsiadując bezpośrednio z murem, na którym wznosił się trzypiętrowy arsenał, obejmujący ramieniem cały port, równolegle do miasta. Było to dobitne i łatwe do zrozumienia ostrzeżenie, które natychmiast wybijało z głowy wszystkim piratom i podejrzanym typom pomysł o zatrzymaniu się w porcie. Stavarsson, doskonale widząc przez ścianę ulewnego deszczu, dostrzegł w oddali kilka dumnych, potężnych galeonów wśród których znajdował się jego cel – czarny okręt o szkarłatnych żaglach, zwany „Diabelską Burzą". Gdy zbliżył się na odległość strzału z łuku rozpoznanie go nie stanowiło żadnej trudności, choć żagle miał zwinięte; był największym z galeonów stacjonujących w tym porcie, a drewno, z którego wykonano poszycie i cztery maszty było czarne jak bezgwiezdna noc. Trzy pokłady działowe, na których kryły się armaty, musiały dawać do myślenia każdemu okrętowi, któremu w głowie postała myśl by zaatakować „Diabelską Burzę". Gdy skręcił na molo spostrzegł, że ogniwa łańcucha kotwicy mają wielkość głowy dorosłego mężczyzny i poważnie zaczął wątpić, że książę Iberii odbił ten statek piratom zwykłym galeonem należącym do Wielkiej Armady. „A jeśli to prawda, to najwyraźniej ci piraci nawet nie wiedzieli jak się obchodzić z tym potworem", pomyślał Magnus, szczelniej opatulając się grubą, czarną peleryną, spiętą srebrną klamrą w kształcie węża pożerającego własny ogon. Trap był podniesiony. Książę najwyraźniej nie życzył sobie gości. ― Hej! A pokaż no się który! ― zawołał, a donośny baryton, zaprawiony odpowiednią dozą zawoalowanej groźby, rozniósł się po całym molo. Nie minęło kilka sekund, a z pokładu, wysoko w górze, wychyliła się głowa przykryta szerokim kapeluszem, z którego ronda spłynęła struga wody, prosto pod nogi Magnusa. ― Czego? ― zapytała krótko i zwięźle głowa. Głos należał do mężczyzny, który z pewnością palił jak smok, gdyż był chrapliwy ponad miarę. Sam właściciel głosu nie starał się jednak też ani trochę ugładzić jego brzmienia. ― Chcę rozmawiać z kapitanem ― odpowiedział Magnus, nieco łagodniejszym tonem. Mężczyzna oparł się przedramionami o burtę, nie spuszczając wzroku z przybysza, jakby miał do dyspozycji cały czas tego świata. ― Ktoś ty? Nie ufam ludziom z zakrytą gębą ― rzucił obojętnie marynarz, a Magnus coraz silniej wyłapywał obcy akcent w jego, całkiem nienagannej, wspólnej mowie. Musiał na czymś skupić uwagę, by nie dać się sprowokować temu prostakowi, który najwyraźniej nie dostrzegał, że rozmawia z osobą wystarczająco bogato ubraną, by nie zwracać się do niej jak do pospolitego kundla. ― Jestem Magnus Stavarsson, graf Schleswig-Holstein. ― Magnus zerwał kaptur z głowy, ukazując twarz i zaczesane na germańską modłę, zupełnie białe włosy. „Jeśli wiesz kto to graf, chamie", dodał w myślach. Marynarz uśmiechnął się półgębkiem. ― Um nobre alemão... Deus defende!* ''― burknął sarkastycznie i zniknął za burtą. Po chwili trap zaczął się opuszczać, bez najmniejszego skrzypnięcia łańcuchów. Okręt w każdym calu wyglądał na doskonale zadbany, przynajmniej z zewnątrz. Kiedy Magnus wspiął się na pokład, mógł w końcu stanąć twarzą w twarz ze swoim rozmówcą, lecz było to dość przesadne określenie, gdyż ów mężczyzna sięgał wysokiemu Magnusowi zaledwie do ramienia, co najwyraźniej w żaden sposób nie zbiło go z tropu, gdyż w dalszym ciągu stał wyprostowany i pewny siebie. Stavarsson dostrzegł, że musiał pochodzić z południa, na co wskazywały czarne loki wymykające się spod kapelusza, ciemne oczy barwy błota i sumiaste, czarne wąsy pod płaskim nosem. ― Proszę za mną ― powiedział sztywno, otaksowawszy uprzednio Stavarssona jak potencjalnego złodzieja. Marynarz ruszył żwawo przed siebie, w kierunku wejścia do nadbudówki. Magnus zauważył, że niski wzrost dawał mu niezwykłą proporcjonalność, zwinność i sprężystość chodu, co z pewnością umiał wykorzystywać, sądząc z bijącej od niego arogancji i buty. Na górnym pokładzie poza nimi nie było nikogo, co pozwalało przyjrzeć się sercu owego potężnego statku. Na czarnych deskach panował absolutny porządek, zupełnie jakby galeon dopiero opuścił stocznię. Beczki z wodą stały dookoła masztów, związane mocniej, niż niejedno małżeństwo, olinowanie i cumy składało się niemal w równych proporcjach ze smoły i włókien, a zwinięte żagle wyglądały jak świeżo wyjęte spod igły. Na pokładzie rufowym potężne koło steru obracało się nieznacznie w rytm fal i była to chyba jedyna rzecz na tym okręcie, poddana jakiejkolwiek samowoli działania. Patrząc na niezwykłość tej potęgi Magnus zaczął się zastanawiać co robią na jej pokładzie tak mizerne postaci jak ów marynarz, którego imienia nie poznał, a które szczerze mało go interesowało. Mężczyzna bez problemu zmieścił się pod schodami prowadzącymi na kasztel rufowy i wszedł przez masywne, jednoskrzydłowe drzwi do pierwszego poziomu nadbudówki. Mrok rozświetlały tutaj porozwieszane w równych odstępach pochodnie, ukazujące dwa rzędy drzwi po obu stronach korytarza, który kończył się schodami prowadzącymi w dół. Marynarz zapukał zdecydowanie do pierwszych drzwi po prawej, które jako jedyne były rzeźbione w malutkie czaszki. Gryzący dno morza kapitan piratów najwyraźniej nie miał zbyt wielkiego posłuchu wśród swoich ludzi, skoro uciekł się do tak kiczowatego pomysłu, by wzbudzić choć namiastkę respektu. „I nie ma co się dziwić, że przegrał z pierwszym lepszym księciem na galeonie korony", pomyślał ironicznie Magnus, rozpinając płaszcz. Kiedy ze środka dobiegło zaproszenie, marynarz położył dłoń na klamce, wytopionej na kształt węża. ― Proszę tutaj zaczekać ― polecił wąsacz tonem, któremu daleko było do prośby, i zniknął za drzwiami na tyle szybko, że Magnus nie zdołał ujrzeć zbyt wiele. Z krótkiego, szybkiego dialogu odbywającego się wewnątrz niczego się nie dowiedział, gdyż książę i marynarz rozmawiali w obcym języku, którym najprawdopodobniej był luzytański, sądząc po ostrości i mnóstwie szeleszczących głosek. Po minucie marynarz wyszedł, zostawiając uchylone drzwi, co Magnus uznał za zaproszenie, gdyż nie spodziewał się otrzymać żadnego bardziej uprzejmego znaku. Zanim przekroczył próg ciemnego pomieszczenia, zerknął podejrzliwie na wąsacza, który stanął obok wejścia i nie spuszczał z niego przenikliwego wzroku. Zaiste, dziwny był to statek, a jak głosiło stare marynarskie porzekadło, jaki kapitan, taki okręt. Kiedy jednak Magnus przypomniał sobie wszystko, co wiedział na temat księcia kapitana stwierdził, że mogło być znacznie gorzej. Wnętrze kapitańskiej kajuty było ciemne z powodu zamkniętych okiennic i przepełnione gęstym dymem, lecz widzenie w mroku nie sprawiało Magnusowi problemów, dzięki czemu doskonale rozpoznawał wszystkie otaczające go elementy. Zdołał zlustrować wzrokiem jedynie wysokie regały, proste łóżko, skrzynię i broń, nim wewnętrzne oczy magii skierowały całą jego uwagę na postać, która przyciągała je jak magnes swoją niezwykłością. Książę kapitan siedział za stołem, zajmującym niemal cały środek kajuty, przodem do wejścia i w świetle jedynej zapalonej świecy pisał coś powoli na kawałku pergaminu. Zdawał się nie zwracać uwagi na gościa, co kilka sekund wypuszczając z ust kłęby dymu, pochodzącego z utkwionej w samym kąciku ust fajki. Dym, w połączeniu z tańczącym cieniem zasłaniał jego twarz, zupełnie jakby kapitan chciał zachować ją tylko dla siebie w tym spotkaniu, zanim skończy się wosk i tytoń. Musiał zakładać, że będzie krótkie, sądząc po coraz mniejszym płomieniu i blaknących obłokach dymu. Magnus przygładził mokre włosy, splótł dłonie za plecami i zaczął przechadzać się po kajucie, delikatnie dając do zrozumienia, że ma bardzo dużo czasu. Uderzyło go spostrzeżenie, że wszystko było tutaj poukładane w absolutnym porządku; niskie, drewniane łóżko, zaścielone było lepiej, niż czyniły to królewskie służące, choć ani trochę nie było ono godne koronowanej głowy. Leżała bowiem na nim tylko jedna poduszka, zapewne wypełniona słomą, oraz prosty, wełniany koc, szary jak zimowy poranek, i równie szorstki. W nogach łóżka stały dwie pary wysokich, marynarskich butów, które niewątpliwie oślepiałyby swym blaskiem, gdyby padło na nie choć trochę światła. Po drugiej stronie kajuty wisiały półki z książkami, posortowanymi według wielkości, oraz broń księcia: wielki, dwuręczny miecz, kusza, sztylet i kołczany z bełtami. Była to pedanteria godna pozazdroszczenia. Magnus odwrócił się tyłem do księcia kapitana, by przyjrzeć się zawartości półek regałów stojących po obu stronach drzwi. Leżały tam zwoje map, przyrządy kartograficzne, nawigacyjne i piśmiennicze oraz butelki wina i rumu, ułożone zapewne podług roczników. Nagle Magnus uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Nie sprawił tego bynajmniej widok jakiegoś zabawnego przedmiotu, którego próżno było by tu szukać, lecz delikatne łaskotanie, zupełnie jakby ktoś czubkiem pióra musnął jego duszę. Książę Rubén w końcu się odezwał, choć nie wypowiedział jeszcze ani słowa. Jego magia próbowała wybadać magię Magnusa. Stavarsson otworzył przed nią bramy i kraty, odsłaniając prawdę o sobie. Nie całą, rzecz jasna, lecz wystarczającą, by zwrócić na siebie należytą uwagę. Nawet ta niewielka część prawdy musiała być przytłaczająca, gdyż w zupełnej ciszy usłyszał nieco zbyt głęboki oddech księcia kapitana. ― Ten statek nie jest do wynajęcia. ― Głos infanta przypominał pomruk zbudzonego niedźwiedzia. Magnus odwrócił się uprzejmie twarzą do swojego rozmówcy, nie dając po sobie rozpoznać radości z przerażającej siły własnej potęgi. Zaskoczył go jednak spokojny ton księcia, który na tyle doskonale maskował obawę, że Stavarsson nie potrafił jednoznacznie orzec, czy kapitan naprawdę się bał, czy też sam prowadził własną grę. ― Proszę się więc nie martwić, wasza książęca mość. Nie w tym celu tu przybyłem ― zapewnił Magnus z odpowiednią dozą tajemnicy. ― Proszę sobie oszczędzić tytułów. ― Książę zgasił fajkę i wstał. Stavarsson przez chwilę miał wrażenie, iż na jego oczach wyrósł dąb, który zatrzymał się kilka centymetrów nad jego głową. Stavarsson, choć swego wzrostu nie musiał się wstydzić, przypominał przy nim bardziej trzcinę niż człowieka. ― Tytuły to zasłona dla intencji ― wyjaśnił surowo kapitan, biorąc w potężną dłoń ogarek i zapalając po kolei stojące na stole świece. Gdy udał się na tył kajuty, by uczynić to samo z wiszącymi przy oknach świecznikami, Magnus powiedział cicho: ― Obaj wiemy, że ten teatrzyk jest niepotrzebny. Nawet przez dym i drgające cienie zdołał dostrzec, jak wszystkie mięśnie księcia tężeją w bezruchu. Po chwili jednak wszystkie świece w kajucie zapaliły się same, rozświetlając pomieszczenie i postać infanta. ― Która strona to zrobiła? ― zapytał Magnus z zapałem naukowca, zbliżając się do stołu. W ciemnobrązowych oczach księcia kapitana wybuchły iskry podszytej strachem wściekłości. Przez głowę Stavarssona przez chwilę przemknęła myśl, że gdyby nie jego moc i dzielący ich, solidny stół, zacząłby się bać. Twarz księcia Rubena nie należała do najpiękniejszych, na jakie miał przyjemność spoglądać. Choć jeszcze młoda i pozbawiona zmarszczek, była ostra i surowa, a sięgająca nasady szyi, kruczoczarna broda przydawała jej powagi i lat. Jedynie oczy, rozdzielone miedzą garbatego nosa i ukryte pod gęstymi, czarnymi brwiami, zdradzały jego prawdziwy wiek i uczucia, mimo iż tak skrzętnie starał się je ukryć przed uważnym wzrokiem Magnusa Stavarssona. ― Biała ― rzucił bezbarwnym tonem. ― Biała ― powtórzył jak echo graf. ― Czarną zrobiłbyś to samo? Książę przez ułamek sekundy spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie miecz, potężną, oburęczną klingę, którą z pewnością umiał się posługiwać przy swoich gabarytach. Przez jego twarz przemknęły setki myśli, nim z powrotem zwrócił się w stronę Stavarssona, który udał, że niczego nie zauważył. ― Mów czego chcesz. Krótko ― polecił, zaciskając dłonie w pięści, lecz nie był w stanie ukryć strachu wyzierającego z każdej komórki jego ciała. ― Nie zapytasz nawet kim jestem, ani skąd przychodzę? ― To wiem od João. ― Oczywiście ― przyznał uprzejmie Stavarsson, notując w głowie imię niskiego marynarza ― lecz to nie wszystko. Jak zapewne zdołałeś już wyczuć, jestem dość specyficznym magiem. ― Uśmiechnął się do własnych słów. ― Urodziłem się jako neutrus. Zapewne wiesz, co to znaczy? ― Jeśli czegoś nie będę wiedział, z pewnością zapytam ― zapewnił książę, a jego warga drgnęła ironicznie. ― Wiedziałem, że jestem stworzony do większych celów, ukrytych za drzwiami prawdziwej magii. By to osiągnąć musiałem rozdzielić jedność jaźni duszy, wyryć dwie twarze na jednej tablicy tak, by nie mogły na siebie spoglądać. Cena jaką przyszło mi zapłacić wciąż wydaje się niewielka w porównaniu do zdolności, jakie zyskałem. ― Zawiesił głos, jakby napawał się ogromem sensu ostatniego zdania. ― A cóż to ma wspólnego ze mną? ― zapytał niecierpliwie książę, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. ― Sam wiesz, że ma więcej niż z kimkolwiek innym. ― Magnus wbił w kapitana swoje stalowe spojrzenie. ― Tablica twojej duszy, że tak będę to nazywał, również ma dwie twarze, które, w przeciwieństwie do moich, doskonale się widzą. I nie pałają do siebie miłością. ― Skąd to wiesz? ― wydusił książę, odkrywając bezbronną młodość, którą jeszcze skrywało jego serce. ― Mówiłem, że moje zdolności są nieograniczone ― wyjaśnił Magnus, nie wyjaśniając niczego. Czując, że nie doczeka się odpowiedzi, kontynuował. ― Zapewne też domyślasz się, co to oznacza... Ja umieram. Przez twarz księcia nagle przebiegło coś na kształt zrozumienia, zniekształconego przez zaskoczenie i nieufność, które jednak znikały w zawieszonym w ciszy wyznaniu. Magnus doskonale wiedział, jak wydobywa się odpowiednie tony z rozchwianych strun uczuć, których książę kapitan, z racji wieku i nieszczęśliwego zrządzenia magii, nie był w stanie zupełnie opanować. ― Do czego więc jestem ci potrzebny? ― zapytał cicho książę. Opuścił ręce wzdłuż tułowia i nieco pochylił głowę. „Niedźwiadek zaufał wyznaniom sideł. Cóż z człowiekiem potrafi uczynić biała magia...", pomyślał Stavarsson, w ostatniej chwili ukrywając uśmiech. ― Muszę zamknąć jeszcze jedną sprawę, a do tego potrzebuję pewnego przedmiotu, który tylko ty możesz zdobyć. ― Cóż to za przedmiot? Stavarsson machnął niedbale ręką. ― To nic takiego, lecz nim ci to wyjawię, musimy koniecznie udać się na wybrzeże. Książę skinął głową i sięgnął po wiszący na ścianie miecz. ― To nie będzie potrzebne ― zapewnił przyjaźnie Magnus, zatrzymując go w pół kroku. Następca tronu zerknął na wyciągniętą ku niemu bladą, żylastą pięść. Zauważył, że na jej środkowym palcu widniał srebrny pierścień z symbolem jakiegoś kwiatu, którego nie umiał rozpoznać. Po chwili wahania położył dłoń na pięści Magnusa, przykrywając ją niemal w całości. Nim kajuta rozmyła się w mroku, dostrzegł błyskawice w oczach grafa. * Wylądowali na piasku, który przykryty cieniem burzowych chmur przybrał barwę bladej śmierci. Książę Rubén przewrócił się, gdy materializowali się z żywiołu, i właśnie niezgrabnie próbował się podnieść, otrzepując szkarłatny kaftan z piasku. ― Gdzie jesteśmy? ― zapytał Magnusa, który cierpliwie czekał aż książę stanie na nogi. ― Niedaleko ― odparł zdawkowo Stavarsson, ruszając szybko wzdłuż brzegu. Pokonawszy kilkadziesiąt metrów skręcił w lewo na ścieżkę prowadzącą w górę, w głąb wybrzeża. Gdy znaleźli się na niewielkim wzniesieniu, książę dostrzegł nieopodal anonimową wioskę rybacką, jakich było tu wiele. W oddali majaczyły strzeliste wieże pałacu w Walencji, wciąż zakryte mgłą ulewnego deszczu. Magnus udał się prosto w kierunku zabudowań, nie zważając na szorstką, nadmorską roślinność, niszczącą jego obuwie. Książę dopiero teraz zwrócił uwagę na strój maga, który był zaiste godny sprawowanej przez niego funkcji grafa, zwierzchnika germańskiego hrabstwa. Sięgający pod samą szyję wełniany kaftan z wysokim kołnierzem, opierający się kontynentalnym mrozom, wyszywany był srebrną nicią w setki malutkich węży. Klamry spinające go na szerokiej piersi Magnusa również wykonane były z czystego srebra, i również na kształt beznogich gadów, do których Stavarsson najwyraźniej miał głęboki sentyment. Skórzane, podszyte futrem spodnie o szerokich nogawkach ginęły za kolanami w wysokich butach z grubej, lśniącej skóry. Szczupłą sylwetkę Magnusa obejmował pas nabijany srebrnymi guzami, do którego przytroczony był miecz, co ciekawe, przy prawym boku, oraz sztylet i sakiewka, umocowana wystarczająco blisko broni, by nikt jej nie przypadkiem nie przeoczył. Półtoraręczny miecz na pierwszy rzut oka wydawał się nowy, lecz z pewnością nie pełnił tylko roli ozdoby czy symbolu statusu społecznego. Graf był w zaskakująco dobrej formie jak na osobę o tak znamienitej pozycji, a jego umięśniona sylwetka i zgrubienia na dłoniach świadczyły, że z pewnością doświadczył on kiedyś ciężkiej, fizycznej pracy. ― Widzisz tamtą studnię? ― zapytał Magnus, zatrzymując się nagle niedaleko pierwszej chatki, starej i o dziurawej strzesze. Książę spojrzał w kierunku wskazanym przez palec grafa i ujrzał niewielki, udeptany setkami kroków placyk, na środku którego wznosił się godny pożałowania, niewysoki pierścień, utworzony z wygładzonych wodą kamieni pozlepianych gliną. Ustawiony obok żuraw z obitym wiadrem wcale nie prezentował się lepiej. ― Podejdźmy do niej. Chcę ci coś pokazać ― powiedział Magnus, zagłębiając się w nierówny szereg chat. Książę nie zadawał zbędnych pytań, co wydało się grafowi dziwne, ale nie próbował dociekać przyczyny takiego stanu rzeczy. Mógłby z łatwością dostać się do jego głowy, lecz nie przeszedłby niezauważony przez magiczny umysł, czym natychmiast zburzyłby cienką nić zaufania księcia. Wyczuwał jednak, że następca tronu nad czymś gorączkowo rozmyśla. Zapewne miał powód, dla którego bez słowa postępował krok w krok za Magnusem, lecz natury tego powodu graf mógł się jedynie domyślać. Właśnie dlatego małomówni ludzie byli bardziej niebezpieczni. Stavarsson nie przejmował się tym jednak zbytnio, wiedząc, że cokolwiek by nie chodziło po krótko ogolonej głowie księcia, nie stanowiło dla niego najmniejszego zagrożenia. Wściekły jazgot psów natychmiast zwrócił uwagę wszystkich mieszkańców wioski, którzy przerywali pracę, by sprawdzić, co się dzieje. Kobiety i dziewczęta wychylały czarnowłose głowy z niskich okien, podziwiając cudowne stroje przybyszów. Nie ważyły się jednak spojrzeć na ich twarze – w takich miejscach ludzie naprawdę czuli się gorsi od wysoko urodzonych. Dzięki temu też nikt nie rozpoznał w jednym z mężczyzn księcia, który cały czas szedł z pochyloną głową. Rybacy patroszący ryby na zewnątrz swoich chatek odruchowo zaciskali dłonie na rączkach noży, zaniepokojeni zachowaniem psów, lecz widząc, że obcych jest tylko dwóch, ograniczali się do uważnej obserwacji spod zmarszczonych brwi. Młodzieńcy naprawiający sieci pod czujnym okiem ojców nie szli jednak ich przykładem, snując nierealne marzenia o zdobyciu w niedalekiej przyszłości tytułu szlacheckiego i przywdzianiu równie bogatych strojów. Jedynie dzieci odważyły się zbliżyć do księcia i Magnusa, chcąc przyjrzeć się z bliska cudownym panom, o których słyszały jedynie z matczynych opowieści na dobranoc. Infant Rubén odruchowo sięgnął do pasa, gdzie zwykle miał przypiętą sakiewkę, lecz przypomniał sobie, że jego pas został w kajucie. ― ''Señor! Gran señor!** ''―'' ''wołały ze wszystkich stron, lecz o dziwo, otoczyły tylko księcia, nie zwracając uwagi na Magnusa, który był przecież znacznie dostojniej i niezwyklej ubrany. Książę uśmiechał się przyjaźnie do dzieci, a jeśli któreś było wystarczająco wysokie, by sięgnąć jego dłoni, głaskał je po głowie, lecz nie zatrzymywał się. Nie chciał, by któreś z nich rozpoznało w nim następcę tronu. Gdy stanął obok Magnusa przy studni, otaczała go już cała gromadka. ― Każ im odejść ― polecił surowo graf, nie zaszczycając dzieci spojrzeniem. ― ''Bueno, niños. ¡A jugar!***wykrzyknął książę, starannie modulując głos, by nie przestraszyć dzieci jego niskim brzmieniem. ― Iremos, si señor va a jugar con nosotros ''― odpowiedział rezolutnie najwyższy chłopiec z całej czeredy. ― Czego chcą? ― zapytał Magnus, powoli tracąc cierpliwość. ― Powiedziały, że pójdą, jeśli pobawię się z nimi. Po chwili namysłu książę zdjął z palca jeden z pierścieni i pokazał go dzieciom, którym na widok złota zaświeciły się oczy. ― ''Jugaré con vosotros, os lo prometo, pero solo cuando encontréis el anillo, ¿Bueno? ''― powiedział przyjaźnie i zamachnął się potężnym ramieniem, wyrzucając pierścień daleko przed siebie. W przeciągu kilku sekund zostali sami. ― Obiecałem, że pobawię się z nimi, tylko jeśli znajdą pierścień. ― Uprzedził pytanie książę. ― Zatem mam nadzieję, że nie znajdą go zbyt szybko ― odparł ironicznie Magnus, któremu coraz trudniej było utrzymywać maskę dobrych intencji. Nie znosił dzieci. Za dużo widziały. Książę otworzył zaciśniętą pięść, na której w dalszym ciągu bezpiecznie spoczywał pierścień. ― Nie sądzę ― odpowiedział, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. ― Dam go im, kiedy stąd odejdziemy. Magnus skwitował tę obietnicę milczeniem i nachylił się nad studnią. ― Spójrz ― nakazał, wskazując na nieruchome lustro wody, daleko w dole. Książę Rubén zajrzał w głąb studni, lecz nie oparł się o jej brzeg, obawiając się, czy konstrukcja wytrzyma jego ciężar. Sam nie wiedział co spodziewał się ujrzeć, lecz zobaczył to, co zwykle. W stojącym okręgu wody odbijały się kłęby burzowych chmur, ramię żurawia, kamienne ściany, on sam... ale nie Magnus. Nim zdołał obwieścić to niezwykłe odkrycie poczuł na potylicy dotyk silnej, lodowatej dłoni, która bez żadnego oporu popchnęła jego głowę w dół, prosto na ostre kamienie studni. Pod księciem ugięły się nogi i runął na ziemię niczym zwalone drzewo, trzymając się za twarz. ― Przyznaję, że mnie zawiodłeś ― oznajmił spokojnie Magnus i przysiadł na krawędzi studni, zupełnie nie przejmując się przestraszonymi wieśniakami. ― Dałeś się podejść jak dziecko. A przecież od początku wiedziałeś, kim jestem, choć moc miałeś uśpioną. Myślisz, że nie zorientowałem się, iż João wyczuwa magię jak pies kości? Szczerze ci powiem, że czułem swego rodzaju ekscytację przed naszym spotkaniem. Nigdy wcześniej nie słyszałem o człowieku, który urodzenia nosi w sobie oba rodzaje magii. Mag, następca tronu i kapitan galeonu w jednej osobie! Cóż za niezwykłość! Cóż za spotkanie! ― wykrzyknął teatralnie, podchodząc do zbierającego się z ziemi księcia, który cały czas trzymał się za twarz, i capnął go za brodę. ― Wiedziałeś, kim jestem i czym władam ― dodał, zwinnie unikając ciosu wymierzonego w żołądek i odsuwając się na bezpieczną odległość ― a mimo to poszedłeś za mną. Jak baranek. Książę wyprostował się z furią w oczach i splunął śliną zmieszaną z krwią. ― Dużo o mnie słyszałeś ― wycedził przez spuchnięte wargi ― a w dalszym ciągu gówno wiesz. ― Książę zbliżył się do Magnusa, lecz nie zamierzał już podnosić na niego ręki. ― Och, doprawdy? ― zapytał Stavarsson, uśmiechając się szyderczo do księcia, którego twarz coraz bardziej przypominała krwawą maskę. ― Wiem najważniejsze, zdechniesz dokładnie tak jak ja. ― Gówno ― powtórzył wyraźnie infant, zupełnie jakby uszły jego uwadze słowa grafa. ― Wiedziałem kim jesteś, owszem. Wiedziałem, że nie mam z tobą szans. Wiedziałem, że i tak zaprowadzisz mnie tutaj, z moją zgodą, lub bez. Wiedziałem, że warto udawać współczującego głupka, żebyś od razu wyjawił mi, czego chcesz. Czułem jak bardzo pragniesz wyciągnąć z mojej głowy wszystkie myśli, gdyż podświadomie podejrzewałeś, że nikt nie może być aż tak naiwny. I słusznie. ― Czy mogę zatem poznać twoje głębokie przemyślenia? ― zapytał Magnus z przesadną galanterią. ― Myślałem, że sam je sobie weźmiesz, jeśli tylko najdzie cię ochota. ― Najwyraźniej delikatność to klucz do sukcesu ― odbił ironicznie Stavarsson, uśmiechając się przez ułamek sekundy. Książę Rubén otarł twarz rękawem i ponownie splunął. ― Powiedziałeś, że poszukujesz pewnego przedmiotu, który tylko ja mogę zdobyć. Odszukam go dla ciebie pod warunkiem, że w zamian pozbawisz mnie jednej ze stron mojej magii. ― Zgadzasz się, choć nie wiesz jeszcze o co chodzi, ani w jakim celu mam zamiar tego użyć. Cóż za desperacja... Książę wbił wzrok w ziemię. Cała wściekłość wyparowała z niego jak letnia mgła, odkrywając na ułamek sekundy ukryty w głębi potężnego ciała wrak człowieka znużonego, zrozpaczonego i cierpiącego. ― Wiesz wystarczająco dużo, by się jej nie dziwić ― wyrzucił Magnusowi prosto w twarz. Graf chwilę przyglądał się księciu w milczeniu. Może i był zdesperowany, lecz z pewnością nie naiwny. A jeśli wszystkie opowieści o nim miały w sobie choć ziarno prawdy, miał przed sobą prawdziwego księcia kapitana o ogromie zalet przynależnych zarówno do pierwszego, jak i drugiego tytułu. Pomimo nieustającej, krwawej bitwy w jego duszy, która definiowała cały jego byt, mógł okazać się naprawdę przydatny. Jeśli tylko odpowiednio zmusi się go do współpracy. ― Wiesz co to Lumding? ― zapytał znienacka, uważnie obserwując twarz księcia. ― Słyszałem o nim ― odparł infant, spoglądając w bok. ― Zapewne, dużo słyszałeś o magii, ale wciąż gówno wiesz. ― Uśmiechnął się zimno Magnus, odpłacając księciu za jego słowa. ― Lumding ma jeszcze kilka innych nazw, ale nie czas, by je wszystkie wymieniać. Jedyne, co musisz wiedzieć to to, że należy do czarnej magii i jest potężny. Pożera każdy rodzaj magii, lecz od zwyczajnego neutrusa różni go fakt, że Lumding pochłania nie tylko wymierzony w niego czar, ale i całą magię tego, kto owo zaklęcie rzucił. Dociera do niej jak po sznurku i zostaje tylko pusta wydmuszka. Puf! ― Magnus pstryknął palcami. ― I dlaczego nikt oprócz mnie nie może go znaleźć? Co to dla ciebie znaleźć jakiegoś naiwnego maga, który dzięki twoim delikatnym sugestiom zapragnie rzucić zaklęcie na Lumding? ― Doskonały pomysł, zaiste, lecz Lumding po więcej niż stu latach bez pokarmu zapada w stan podobny do płytkiego snu ― wyjaśnił Magnus, starannie poszukując odpowiednich słów. ― A nie ukrywam, iż bardzo zależy mi, by pozostał w tym stanie, kiedy go znajdę. Ów kamień posiada swoistą inteligencję, więc liczę na to, że gdy odszukam go bez pomocy magii, uzna mnie za swojego pana. Widzisz, wasza książęca mość, serce Lumdinga to pradawna krew, zmieszana posoka smoków należących do białej i czarnej magii. Choć te skrzydlate bestie dawno wyginęły, ta krew wciąż żyje. W pewnym sensie. Uwięzione w krysztale dwie natury wzajemnie utrzymują się przy życiu, nie mogąc pozwolić, by ta druga zwyciężyła. Teraz już rozumiesz? Lumding to przyrodni brat twojej duszy. ― I na kim chcesz go użyć, jeśli mogę spytać? ― zapytał twardo książę, nieprzejęty poetycką perspektywą powiększenia się ilości jego rodzeństwa. ― Na pewnej damie ― odparł zdawkowo Magnus, mrużąc nieprzyjaźnie powieki, jakby dostrzegł ową damę przed oczami. ― A więc to ją tak ładnie określiłeś „niezamkniętą sprawą"? Kim ona dla ciebie jest? ― Książę nie dawał za wygraną. ― Obiektem rewanżu, który nie ma pojęcia o moim istnieniu. Jej wysokość królowa Arendelle ― zdradził takim tonem, jakby czynił księciu wielką łaskę. Infant powiódł wzrokiem po wiosce, która zupełnie opustoszała, gdy polała się jego krew. Rybacy uznali, że nie powinni wnikać w kłótnie wielkich panów i ryzykować życiem. Nawet pokrzykiwania dzieci ucichły. Żadne z nich nie znalazło pierścienia. Teraz nawet ten mały fortel ciążył mu na sercu, gdy tak swobodnie w biały dzień rozprawiał o zamachu na królową. ― Ta, która w zeszłym roku zasiadła na tronie, straciła panowanie nad mocą i ze strachu uciekła w góry, ściągając na królestwo zimę stulecia? Ile ona ma lat? Osiemnaście? ― W tym roku skończy dwadzieścia dwa ― poprawił Magnus z kronikarską dokładnością. ― Cóż ona mogła ci zrobić? To jeszcze dziecko! ― wykrzyknął książę z niedowierzaniem, patrząc na grafa jakby ten postradał zmysły. ― Mógłbyś być jej ojcem! ― Mógłbym... ― powtórzył jak echo Magnus, a w jego oczach zabłysły zagadkowe iskry. Książę, nie bacząc już na wytrzymałość konstrukcji, oparł się ciężko o krawędź studni, gdzie zostawił krwawe ślady, i wbił wzrok w nieruchomą toń. ― Moje życie za jej życie? ― podsumował tonem wypranym z emocji. Magnus rozłożył ręce w wymownym geście, jakby nie wiedział co w tym wszystkim może być niezrozumiałe, i uśmiechnął się. Mijały kolejne minuty i sekundy, a graf stwierdził w myślach, że dałby się teraz obłupać ze skóry za możliwość dyskretnego wejścia do umysłu infanta i obserwowania tej walki. ― Zgoda ― powiedział twardo książę, nie podnosząc wzroku. ― Zgoda ― powtórzył za nim Stavarsson, a uśmiech nie znikał z jego twarzy. ― Wydaje mi się, że to jest właśnie ten moment, w którym przestajesz być honorowy. Infant wyprostował się i zmierzył grafa z góry zimnym spojrzeniem, nie widząc w tym niczego zabawnego. ― To kwestia rozsądku, nie honoru. Te dwie rzeczy nie zawsze idą ze sobą w parze. A ja, jak wiesz, mam swoje powody, by tak zadecydować. ― Wyglądasz teraz dokładnie jak twój królewski ojciec na portretach. Czy malarz kazał mu cały czas mamrotać pod nosem słowo „honor", by stał z taką dumą? ― Magnus klasnął w dłonie rozbawiony. Wargi księcia drgnęły w gniewnym tiku, lecz nie dał się sprowokować. ― Skoro już wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, powiedz mi, co tutaj robimy ― zażądał książę, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Stavarsson spoważniał w ułamku sekundy. Oparł prawą dłoń na głowicy miecza i zaczął wykonywać palcami dziwne gesty, które przypominały wicie malutkich węży. ― Bawiło mi się z tobą całkiem wyśmienicie, panie kapitanie, wielki infancie Iberii Rubenie Victorze, synu miłościwie nam panującego Carlosa Filipa drugiego i z bożej łaski wielki książę Madrytu, lecz wciąż nie wiem, czy mogę ci ufać ― oznajmił spokojnie, jakby gawędził z księciem o partyjce szachów. ― Udowodnij mi to. ― Masz moje słowo i dobrze wiesz, że nikt inny nie może mi pomóc. Czego chcesz więcej?! ― krzyknął książę, coraz mocniej zirytowany tymi podchodami pełnymi fałszywych uśmiechów. ― Twojej zgody na zaklęcie przywiązania ― zażądał graf, a jego oczy zalśniły roztopioną stalą. Książę już miał otworzyć usta, lecz zawahał się dosłownie na ułamek sekundy, obnażając przed Stavarssonem wciąż silne głosy sprzeciwu w jego duszy. Zaklęcie przywiązania, nazywane często Smyczą, było chyba najbardziej upadlającym i poniżającym, dlatego iż ofiara sama musiała na nie dobrowolnie przystać. W zależności od siły pozwalało magowi czytać myśli, sterować ciałem i uczuciami, a nawet przemawiać głosem poddanego, czyniąc go niewolnikiem absolutnym. Ten jeden moment słusznego zawahania, krótszy od mrugnięcia, miał zadecydować o jego losie. Po twarzy Magnusa przebiegł cień uśmiechu, gdy zacisnął prawą dłoń i przyłożył ją do klatki piersiowej, na wysokości serca. Infant najpierw poczuł nieprzyjemne uczucie na całym ciele, zupełnie jakby setki niewidzialnych palców szczypały jego skórę, jakby próbowały wyszarpnąć z niej nici, niczym z płótna. Po kilku sekundach paznokcie zamieniły się w szpony, rozrywające naskórek, skórę, wnętrzności i kości. Książę padł na ziemię wrzeszcząc z bólu wniebogłosy, lecz w całym tym cierpieniu zachowywał zupełną przytomność umysłu, pomimo iż każdy, nawet równie twardy człowiek dawno zemdlałby już sto razy. ― Co robisz?! Przestań! ― ryknął, zdzierając do cna gardło. ― Skoro ty nie chcesz Smyczy, to sam wyprowadzę twoje wściekłe pieski na spacer ― odparł cicho Magnus, lecz jego głos był tak ostry i nieludzki, że książę, choć ogłuszony własnymi krzykami, usłyszał go bardzo wyraźnie. Ból ustał, jak ucięty nożem, lecz kapitan ''„Diabelskiej Burzy" nie mógł się ruszyć, zupełnie jakby wszystkie części jego ciała zapomniały kim są. On sam nie potrafił przypomnieć sobie własnego imienia i nazwiska ani tego, czy jest dobrym człowiekiem, czy też złym, zupełnie jakby stracił sumienie. Widział jedynie wynurzające się znikąd wściekłe płomienie, strzelające na kilkanaście metrów w górę i mieniące się wszystkimi odcieniami piekła, które zdawało się, goniły się wzajemnie i gryzły, niczym prawdziwe stado wściekłych psów. Słyszał przeraźliwe krzyki i skowyt zwierząt, lecz nie miał pojęcia czy to dobre, czy też złe, więc nie próbował się ruszać. Nie rozpoznał też twarzy, która nachyliła się nad nim, lecz zapamiętał płonącą stal w jej oczach, gdy przemówiła do niego tymi słowami: ― Przyznaję, że na statku dałem się zwieść twemu współczuciu i pięknej, chłopięcej naiwności, która była wręcz mistrzowska jak na dwudziestoośmiolatka. Wyznaję ci to tylko dlatego, że i tak nic z tych słów nie będziesz pamiętał, gdy to wszystko się skończy ― uśmiechnął się bezbarwnymi ustami ― ale nie myśl sobie, że w jakiś sposób zmieniło to moje plany. Mnie nie można odmawiać ani obcesowo, ani kulturalnie, ani wcale. Służba na statku najwyraźniej nie nauczyła cię rozsądku. A teraz już sobie idę, nie przerywam tego jakże pouczającego spektaklu. Do szybkiego zobaczenia, min prins**** ''― pożegnał się Magnus i w mgnieniu oka rozpłynął w burzy. * Gdy wszystko się skończyło, płomienie zniknęły i dokładnie w tej samej chwili książę Rubén odzyskał świadomość w tym śnie, a raczej koszmarze, rozgrywającym się na jawie. Podniósł się ostrożnie, czując, jak wszystkie członki powoli przypominają sobie sens swego istnienia. Popiół unosił się wszędzie, rozrzucany dłońmi delikatnej bryzy, oblepiając jego zakrwawioną twarz i wdzierając się do płuc. Zmrużył oczy, gdyż po burzowych chmurach nie było już śladu i krwawe, zachodzące słońce całą swoją mocą odkrywało potworny krajobraz dookoła niego, przebijając się przez obłoki pyłu. Tysiąckroć bardziej wolałby samemu wyrwać sobie serce i jeszcze bijące rzucić w morze, niż znosić drażniący je głos sumienia, które powróciło wraz z władzą nad ciałem. Teraz już wiedział, że to wszystko było złe, lecz ta oczywista wiedza przyszła zbyt późno, by mógł wyciągnąć z niej wnioski. Krzyki przerażonych wieśniaków rozbrzmiewały w jego uszach niczym echo, mieszając się z trzaskiem rozrywanego ogniem drewna i hukiem grzmotów, choć dookoła panowała absolutna cisza. Nie pozostały nawet zgliszcza, stał pośrodku równej jak stół pustyni popiołu, gdzie czas się zatrzymał. Książę spojrzał ostrożnie na swoje czarne dłonie, jakby należały do innego człowieka. To one kontrolowały jego moc i czyniły ogień poddanym jego woli. A teraz zawiodły. Nie miał pojęcia, co uczynił z nim Stavarsson, lecz czuł głęboką pewność, że on zrobił zdecydowanie za mało, by zapobiec rzezi niewinnych ludzi. ― To moja wina. Nie rozpoznał tego głosu, który wydostał się na zewnątrz w cichym rzężeniu, oblepiony krwią i popiołem. Nachylił się nad studnią, która jako jedyna ocalała z pożogi, i wrzasnął do środka: ― To twoja wina! Echo powróciło do niego, oskarżając go jeszcze pięciokrotnie, nim zamilkło. Krzyk otrząsnął księcia z otępienia, wyzwalając uczucia, które przywróciły mu pełnię świadomości i odzyskały dlań czucie, węch, smak, słuch i wzrok. Złapał się za głowę, która wciąż pulsowała bólem niemo potwierdzając, że to wszystko nie jest jedynie ułudą. Cierpienie, poczucie winy i strach zmusiły go szaleńczego biegu. Z każdym krokiem tortura cielesna i duchowa mieszały się ze sobą w straszliwe monstrum, spijające łzy cieknące mimo woli po jego policzkach. Wypadł na piaszczyste wybrzeże i w kilku susach znalazł się w słonych objęciach ukochanego morza. Woda zmyła brud i krew, łagodząc ból fizyczny, lecz była zbyt ciepła, by ukoić wnętrze. Książę stracił panowanie nad sobą. Zaczął kopać morskie fale i uderzać w nie potężnymi pięściami, lecz żywioł gładko rozstępował się pod jego ciosami, dodatkowo go wzburzając. ― Zgadzam się! Zgadzam! ― ryknął, jednym ruchem rozdzierając kaftan. Kryła się pod nim szkarłatna koszula, która pod wpływem wody przybrała kolor świeżej krwi. To przechyliło szalę świadomości. Książę stracił przytomność i padł na piasek jak rażony piorunem. *** ''Arendelle, obecnie Elsa uporała się z listami dopiero późnym popołudniem, więc szybko zeszła na dół, ponieważ od ustalonej godziny spotkania z Anną nad jeziorem minęło już ponad pół godziny. W drodze zarzuciła na plecy fioletową pelerynę, zapinaną na srebrną spinkę w kształcie płatka śniegu, z wyhaftowanym na środku złotą nicią godłem Arendelle. Chociaż słońce wisiało jeszcze nad horyzontem, a na niebie nie było ani jednej chmurki, to w powietrzu czuć było już chłód, który przywędrował z bezkresnych fiordów północy, przepędzając duszność dnia i ofiarowując długo wyczekiwane wytchnienie. Jezioro leżało niedaleko zamku, za niewielkim laskiem. Prowadziła do niego ścieżka wśród soczyście zielonych, pachnących żywicą świerków, przepięknie umajona chabrami, makami i białym puchem dmuchawców, opleciona w płożące się gęsto powoje, wśród których uwijały się nieliczne pszczoły. Zewsząd otaczała Elsę upajająca woń owoców z pobliskiego sadu zmieszana z orzeźwiającym zapachem iglastych drzew północy. Elsa, choć była córką zimy, kochała lato nie mniej niż Olaf. Cieszył ją widok tej zachwycającej pełni tętniącego życia, ciepłe, ożywcze promienie słońca i długie, pełne światła dni. Teraz również zatonęła w kojącej obserwacji natury, zapominając zupełnie o czarnych myślach jakie nawiedzały ją przez kilka ostatnich godzin. Droga do jeziora prowadziła tylko w jednym kierunku, lecz gdyby ktoś jednak jakimś cudem zabłądził, to słysząc odgłosy dobiegające stamtąd, nie miałby wątpliwości, w którą stronę iść. Elsa jeszcze nie widziała strzelistych brzóz otaczających jezioro, a już do jej uszu dobiegały szalone porykiwania Svena zmieszane ze śmiechem Olafa oraz radosne głosy Anny i Kristoffa. Od strony ścieżki jezioro otaczały wysokie trawy i tataraki, więc nie mogła zobaczyć co tam się dzieje. Dopiero gdy weszła między nie, ujrzała szeroki, trawiasty brzeg i parsknęła śmiechem, łamiąc wszelkie zasady określające jak powinien brzmieć śmiech królowej. Sven skakał po trawie i, zupełnie niczym szczeniak, próbował złapać zębami swój własny, krótki ogon. Olaf siedział mu na szyi i kurczowo trzymał się patykowatymi rękami za jego rogi, wykrzykując radośnie przy każdym podskoku. Oczom Elsy ukazał się też długi, drewniany pomost, do którego przywiązana była niewielka łódka, należąca do jednego z baronów. Anna siedziała na starych, nierównych deskach pomostu i wystawiała swoją piegowatą twarz do słońca, rozmawiając z Kristoffem. Chłopak stał obok niej po kolana w wodzie i łowił ryby krótką wędką. Co chwila zwijał jednak sznurek z haczykiem, wprawnie rozkręcał go nad głową i zarzucał dalej na spokojne wody jeziora. Nie wyglądał jakby próbował coś złowić, raczej chciał zabić czas. W pewnej chwili, Anna wyciągnęła rękę, a Kristoff podał jej prowizoryczną wędkę. Dziewczyna natychmiast zrobiła nią szybki zamach, lecz z o wiele mniejszą precyzją, bo gdy zarzuciła haczyk, siła wyrzutu wyrwała jej kij z ręki, który trafił chłopaka prosto w policzek. Kristoff jęknął potępieńczo i chwycił się za uderzone miejsce. Anna przestraszyła się i wskoczyła do sięgającej po łydki wody by sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku. Gdy tylko znalazła się przy nim, Kristoff nagle cudownie ozdrowiał i ze śmiechem uderzył dłonią w wodę, która w setkach kropel wylądowała na twarzy, włosach oraz, i tak już przemoczonej, sukni Anny. Dziewczyna pisnęła, ale natychmiast odwdzięczyła się chłopakowi tym samym. Po chwili rozpoczęła się regularna wojna. Elsa uśmiechnęła się pod nosem, przypominając sobie słowa Anny, która za każdym razem twierdziła, że Kristoff to tylko przyjaciel, a Elsa udawała, że nic nie wie o ich spontanicznym pocałunku w porcie zeszłego lata. Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, Anna potknęła się w wodzie i poleciała do przodu, lecz natychmiast pochwyciły ją szerokie ramiona Kristoffa. Ich twarze znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Anna uśmiechnęła się lekko i ostrożnie dotknęła policzka chłopaka, na którym widniała niegroźna, czerwona pręga. Kristoff powiedział coś cicho, na co oboje się zaśmiali, a po chwili delikatnie pocałował ją w uśmiechnięte usta. Elsa spuściła wzrok i wyszła na polanę udając, że niczego nie zauważyła. Anna jeszcze nie zdecydowała się jej powiedzieć o jej związku z handlarzem lodu, który, jak Elsa osądziła z obserwacji zachowań siostry, z przyjaźni zmienił się w coś więcej około dwóch miesięcy temu. Królowa wierzyła, że Anna z pewnością miała ku temu jakieś powody, lecz nie chciała o nie wypytywać, ufając jej bezgranicznie i wierząc w jej odpowiedzialność. ― Moja wysokość! ― wykrzyknął Olaf pociesznie i niezgrabnie zeskoczył z grzbietu Svena, gubiąc po drodze jedną rękę. Był jednak tak zaaferowany, że nawet tego nie zauważył. Podbiegł do Elsy i skłonił się dworsko jak nauczyła go Anna. Elsa z uśmiechem odwzajemniła ukłon. Po chwili jednak odskoczyła, gdy poczuła na dłoni coś ciepłego i wilgotnego. Odwróciła się i zobaczyła wlepione w siebie dwa, radosne ślepia Svena, który uważnie obwąchiwał królową, by upewnić się, że nie ma przy sobie żadnej marchewki. ― Sven, przestań! ― zawołał stanowczo Kristoff, wychodząc na brzeg i pomagając wspiąć się nań Annie. Renifer popatrzył smętnie na swojego pana, lecz nie przestawał co chwila zerkać na królową, mając nadzieję chociaż na odrobinę tego pysznego śniegu, który nieodgadnionym dla jego zwierzęcego umysłu sposobem, pojawiał się czasami w jej dłoniach. ― Wreszcie jesteś! ― wykrzyknęła Anna, przytulając się z impetem do starszej siostry, mało jej przy tym nie przewracając. Elsa uśmiechnęła się, wyobrażając sobie minę starej Ingrid, damy dworu, która uczyła dziewczynki dobrych manier i królewskiej etykiety. Z tych chwil, kiedy jeszcze uczęszczały na lekcje razem przed nieszczęśliwym wypadkiem, Elsa zapamiętała, że Anna nigdy nie była ulubienicą dostojnej matrony. Potrafiła wybuchnąć niekontrolowanym śmiechem, palnąć niechcący coś niestosownego, lub psotnie pokazać język starszej siostrze, która wręcz bezbłędnie wykonywała polecenia Ingrid. Ta niecodzienna niepokorność jaką przejawiała młodsza z dziedziczek Arendelle wprawiała w zakłopotanie rodziców, lecz przyszłość w rozłące ze starszą siostrą sprawiła, że mała księżniczka stała się nieco dojrzalsza i bardziej stonowana. Mimo to, wciąż było jej wszędzie pełno, a gdy uczucia brały w niej górę, potrafiła być bardzo nieprzewidywalna. ― Przepraszam za spóźnienie ― wyznała Elsa, odwzajemniając szeroki uśmiech siostry, który tylko potwierdzał, że mimo swoich notorycznych wybryków wobec etykiety, Anna była po prostu najbardziej uroczą osobą w całym królestwie. ― Nie ma sprawy, wiem, że to wszystko przez te nudne papiery. ― Zbagatelizowała całe zdarzenie Anna, jakby nic się nie stało. ― Chodź, zobacz co przygotowała dla nas Gerda! Rudowłosy huragan popędził w kierunku dużego, błękitnego koca ułożonego na trawie pod rozłożystym dębem. Wtedy do królowej podszedł Kristoff, do tej pory stojący w milczeniu z boku. ― Pani ― powiedział blondyn, skłaniając się całkiem zgrabnie jak na rosłego handlarza lodem. ― Witaj, Kristoff ― odparła Elsa, odwzajemniając ukłon z uśmiechem przyprawionym delikatną rezerwą. Po wymianie wymaganych pozdrowień nastała niezręczna cisza. Elsa rzadko miała okazję widzieć się z Kristoffem, a poza tym, nie miała pojęcia o czym, poza lodem i reniferami, miałaby z nim rozmawiać. Wtedy ujrzała wędkę leżącą na pomoście. ― Dobrze się dziś łowi? ― spytała, zaplatając dłonie przed sobą jak zwykle robiła, gdy czuła się nieswojo i chciała zabezpieczyć się swoją królewską aurą. Kristoff zerknął na jezioro. ― Nie narzekam, chociaż ryby są senne, nie lubią upału ― odparł grzecznie, a jego dłoń powędrowała na opalony policzek, na którym jeszcze widniała różowawa smuga. Z dalszej konwersacji wybawiła ich Anna, która zawołała wszystkich na podwieczorek. Elsa usiadła pod pniem dębu, naprzeciwko siostry i Kristoffa, który zajął miejsce po jej prawej stronie. Sven ułożył się posłusznie za plecami swojego pana, co chwila łypiąc ukradkiem, lecz znacząco, na koszyk z jedzeniem. Jedyną osobą, która nie mogła usiedzieć na miejscu był Olaf, który bezustannie krążył dookoła koca i zbierał kwiaty rozmawiając z nimi na swój własny, bałwankowy sposób. Elsa musiała przyznać, że babeczki smakowały wyśmienicie, a czekolada, której oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć, rozpływała się w ustach. Rozmawiali o wszystkim i o niczym, unikając jedynie tematów dotyczących polityki i propozycji małżeństwa napływających z różnych stron świata, które Elsa systematycznie odrzucała. W otoczeniu najbliższych jej osób i stworzeń, pierwszy raz od kilku tygodni poczuła się naprawdę odprężona, zajadając się swoimi ulubionymi smakołykami, wdychając upajający zapach kwiatów i czując na twarzy ostatnie, ciepłe promienie zachodzącego słońca. Uwielbiała te rzadkie chwile, kiedy zapominała, że jest królową jednego z najpotężniejszych państw północy. Kiedy powracały uczucia, które towarzyszyły jej w lodowym pałacu gdy zdecydowała się porzucić przeszłość. Wszystkie, z wyjątkiem rozdzierającego duszę żalu, który zniknął na zawsze. Nie dane jej jednak było cieszyć się długo tą cudowną chwilą. Olaf właśnie chwalił się Elsie jak dobrze umie już czytać, recytując „Baśnie i legendy Scandinavskie", kiedy usłyszała nadbiegający z zagajnika szybki tętent kopyt. Nie minęło kilka sekund, gdy na polanę wpadł rosły gniadosz, z marszałkiem Arenhusem na grzbiecie, który trzymał w ręku uzdę drugiego konia, białego jak śnieg fiorda, królewskiego wierzchowca. ― Wasza wysokość ― zwrócił się z powagą do Elsy, która podobnie jak Anna i Kristoff, zerwała się na równe nogi. ― Arenhus, co się dzieje? ― zapytała szybko, podchodząc do marszałka, który zwinnie jak na swój wiek zeskoczył z siodła i ukłonił się prędko. Mężczyzna zrobił krótką przerwę na złapanie oddechu. Widać było, że pędził tu najszybciej jak umiał. ― Poseł, moja pani. Przybył posłaniec ze Sverigii, brudny i wycieńczony. Jego wierzchowiec niemal padł z wyczerpania na dziedzińcu. Mówi, że musi natychmiast widzieć się z waszą wysokością. Przysyła wiadomość od samego króla, przyjaciela ojca waszej wysokości, Karola Gustava dziesiątego ― wyjaśnił szybko Arenhus. Elsa zmarszczyła czoło, starając się stłumić niepokojące myśli. ― Jedziemy ― zarządziła i wskoczyła na siodło sama, co wykraczało poza etykietę, lecz w obliczu nagłej potrzeby było usprawiedliwione. ― Galopem, Måne*****! ― Poklepała ogiera po łopatce, a ten natychmiast łagodnie skoczył do przodu. Anna i Kristoff patrzyli z ciekawością, ale i lekką obawą na oddalającą się królową, lecz żadne z nich nie podejrzewało nawet jak niepokojącą wieść przywiózł ze sobą ów poseł. * - (port.) Niemiecki (czyli tutaj: germański) szlachcic... Boże uchowaj! ** - (hiszp.) - Pan! Wielki pan! *** - (hiszp.) - Dobrze, dzieci. Idźcie się bawić! **** - (nor.) - mój książę ***** - (nor.) - Księżyc 1 – statek handlowy używany w krajach bałtyckich 2 – statek handlowy pochodzący z dalekiego wschodu 3 – statek handlowy wywodzący się z krajów arabskich 4 – niski słup przytwierdzony do nadbrzeża, do którego przywiązuje się cumy 5 – klapy w poszyciu na pokładach działowych, za którymi kryją się armaty Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach